eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Bawal Judgmental!
Bawal Judgmental! is a segment that premiered on 29 October 2019. It is a game for players who are tasked with the responsibility of identifying the correct choices out of a group of people with distinctive characteristics, past experiences, or other unique features. Despite the contradiction with the segment's title, the players must meticulously examine their choices and make judgments in order to make the correct selections. Bawal Judgmental! is a spin-off to the similarly titled segment Bawal Kumurap! Nakamamatay... Ng Swerte!. However, the game's mechanics most closely resemble those of the franchised segment Boom!. '' Overview '''Game mechanics' One guest player of the day is presented with seven people assembled in a line. The hosts entrust the player with the base jackpot money of ₱50,000 which the player will have to protect by providing the correct choices throughout the game. The player is accompanied by two friends who can help with the selections. The seven choices are interrogated by the hosts, extracting as much relevant information from them while the player listens carefully. They are also asked to share a relevant proverb (kasabihan) and to show their talent. The game has three rounds. Each round has a different question about the choices' personal lives, which may be about their age, marital status, education, or occupation. The choices are expected to remain emotionless throughout the game in order for the player not to gain any hints. In the first round, the player must correctly select four out of the seven possible choices. In the second round, the number of correct choices has been reduced to three. In the third round, only two out of the seven choices are correct. Occasionally, the hosts may narrow down the choices into four and the player would only need to pick one or two correct answers. However, the hosts will have to deduct more amount from the player's jackpot prize. Once the player is satisfied with the selections, the hosts reveal one by one if the selected individuals have the characteristics that the question is looking for. Before revealing information about the last individual, the contestant is given a chance to switch his/her choice. If the player makes no incorrect choice throughout the game, then he/she wins the complete jackpot prize of ₱50,000. Otherwise, ₱5,000 is deducted from the jackpot money each time the choice is incorrect. Notable moments * 9 November 2019: Choice Lorna Cortezano stunned viewers after revealing the 34-year-gap between her and her husband Danny. At the time of the show, Lorna was 67 years old while Danny was 33 years old. After being featured, their love story trended online. * 23 November 2019: One of the seven choices, Danica Monterey, walked out on live television after finding out that his boyfriend Dexter Belga was dating a second girl during the first few months of their relationship. The phrase "Dexter Belga" trended locally on Twitter after the shocking reveal. On a Facebook post after the show, Dexter assured he and Danica are doing well. * 7 December 2019: '''The episode featuring persons living with HIV trended on social media and gained praise from its viewers for raising awareness about the pandemic. It even invited a medical expert in order to help educate the public about the disease. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who have handled the segment at some point in its run. This includes main, co-, substitute, and one-time presenters. *Vic Sotto *Jose Manalo *Maine Mendoza *Pia Guanio *Joey de Leon *Wally Bayola *Luane Dy *Ryzza Mae Dizon *Allan K *Paolo Ballesteros *Pauleen Luna Results chart '''Episodes One guest player of the day is presented with seven people assembled in a line. The hosts entrust the player with the base jackpot money of ₱50,000 which the player will have to protect by providing the correct choices throughout the game. The game has three rounds. Each round has a different question. Week of 29 October–2 November ''' '''Week of 4 November–9 November Week of 11 November–16 November Week of 18 November–23 November Week of 25 November–30 November Week of 2 December–7 December Week of 9 December–14 December Week of 16 December–21 December Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Segments for Celebrities Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:Game Segments Category:Quality Articles